


Unnaturally Sweet

by AmayaTheDog



Series: The Tale Of Sour Pinatas [1]
Category: Viva Pinata Trouble In Paradise, Viva Piñata
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: Just because they're Sour doesn't mean they can't experience affection.It doesn't mean they can't care, can't worry, or can't be happy.Sour Limeoceros had been almost instantly proved this the day Sour Cocoadile was created.He was everything he shouldn't be, everything Professor Pester despised with every bone in his body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this late so it's probably a lot worse than I think it is currently, but I'll look at it more later, hope you enjoy! :)

The Sour Cocoadile lay on the floor, an oddly sickening red and black hue covered it's body that was supposed to be green, it's shape was sharp and it's jaw protruded from its head.   
Professor Pester was excited, everything was going well!   
But the Cocoadile had yet to really.. do anything.   
Like his Macaracoon or Crowla he expected it to be nuts, running around coffing up poison candy, but currently it looked like it WAS the victim of poison candy. 

The Cocoadile opened his eyes, an ugly green toxic color that appeared to be dripping like blood. He stood up slowly on his unsteady pointed legs, his long tail and long snout barely keeping him standing.   
It was unfortunate, to say the least. Pester should probably have him smashed by Dastardos, but Dastardos didn't really listen to him anyway, he just did things on his own call. 

Pester stood before the creature, it looked helpless, like a baby bird learning to fly, but it didn't exactly look unhappy.   
He supposed he could keep it around for now, see if it was any use. Given it's poor structure, Pester decided to give it a job more prone to it's looks, terrifying as they were. Ah, yes, it'd be good at scaring away helpers, he assumed. 

While Pester had been lost in thought, the Cocoadile had trotted around the small room covered in green and red liquids.   
He sniffed the control panel that mixed himself together using a cocoadiles life candy and sour mixture. He proceeded to wander over to the door of the room and push it open using the butt of his head. 

In the next room were several other pinatas that looked similar to him in colors and sharp edges. 

The one that caught his attention the most was the largest one, a Sour Limeoceros.   
It was currently holding its head low, green smoke emitting from it's nostrils as it pawed it's leg on the ground, shaking it's terribly large horn connecting to it's very small head.   
Cocoadile opened his mouth in a grin and hopped over to the Lineoceros like a joyful rat popcorning.   
Limeoceros, who was about to crush a backtalking Sour Shellybean, froze in his actions upon being butted by a force in the shoulder. 

He looked down at the Cocodile who had skidded to a halt and sat on the floor looking sickingly sweet for what a sour should be, as if it was a puppy.   
A Sour Crowla cawed from where she stood beside the Shellybean. "He's going to smash you, 'Dile." She cackled.   
Cocoadiles waggling tail froze and lowered slowly and he gently pawed at the ground nervously, he hadn't meant to mess up so badly so quickly.   
Limeoceros shook himself before snorting and turning and stalking away to one of the many large holes surrounding the room they were in, seeming to be dens for them all to sleep in.   
Crowla gawked at him before flying away in confusion, Shellybean slowly scooting after her.

Cocoadile sat on the floor after everyone had left to their own den, and it dawned on him that it was probably night because a Sour Sherbat and a Sour Mallowolf greeted him before leaving through a large opening to the room that connected to a dark red toxic tunnel with dripping acid everywhere. 

Cocoadile realized he should probably head to his own den.. Wherever that was.   
Awkwardly he trotted around the room, afraid to walk into a single den incase it wasn't his own and someone unpleasant was awaiting him.   
"Need some help?" A deep voice said, causing Cocoadile to freeze in his tracks.   
He turned quickly to the lengthy Sour Bonboon who looked at him in amusement. "You appear to be troubled." He chuckled at the Cocoadiles frightened demeanor.   
"I-I.. No, I know where I'm staying.." He said, worried any other response would result in some sort of torture.   
Head raised high to prove he wasn't lying, Cocoadile stalked down the den closest to him and out of the Bonboons sight, to far to hear the Bonboon reply in obvious confusion, "But.. That's not your den, that's.." 

Cocoadile lost his bravery as he walked further into the den, it kept growing darker the further he went.  
Finally he reached the ending as the dark hallway expanded into a small room with walls of dirt appearing to have been dug out carelessly by Ruffians.

He crept slowly into the den, feeling himself cower all over. Any pinata could be in here, any at all, even a Sour Dragonache! Well, it was possible.. 

He stopped suddenly when he heard the soft grunt of a sleeping Limeoceros.   
Ho boy, he needed to get out of here as quickly as possible.   
Turning tail he galloped quickly back to the entrance but tripped on his own stubby legs and hit the ground with a thud.   
Light flooded the room as the Limeoceros' eyes and green marks glowed awake.   
He stood up in an instant and walked slowly over to the Cocoadile who cowered on the floor.   
Cocoadile closed his eyes and prayed his smashing would be quick... But when it didn't come, he glanced back at Limeoceros.   
The large horn was inches from his head, Limeoceros clacked his beak. "What are you doing in my den?" He snorted, bobbed tail twitching.   
"I-I-I.. was not aware this was your den I'llbeleavingimmediately." Cocoadile stumbled over his own words.   
"I asked you why." Repeated Limeoceros, but not angrily, unnervingly patient, really.   
"It's.. Uhm.. A long story." Cocoadile laughed nervously and swished his tail as he still lay on his side looking like a fainting goat.  
"Nevermind, I need to go back to sleep, tomorrows a long day, especially for you." Limeoceros said, turning his large body away from the frightened paper reptilian and planted himself, with a thud that shook the dirt walls, onto the floor. 

After a quiet moment, Cocoadile stood and looked up at the entrance. "I.. Uh.. Hate to bother you but I actually don't know where I'm supposed to sleep.."   
"Bonboon didn't tell you?" Limeoceros asked, one eye slightly open to peer at Cocoadile.  
"Uhhhhh..." Cocoadiles eyes went wide, he was such an idiot.   
"Whatever, the Ruffians probably didn't finish your den yet anyway." Limeoceros grunted, shifting slightly to his side.   
"Y-Yeah.. Maybe.." Cocoadile said more to himself than anyone else really.   
"Usually Bonboon would've just had you sleep in the center room." Limeoceros said.   
"Oh.. I can go and uhm, do that then.." Cocoadile pawed the ground nervously, it wasn't ideal to sleep out in the open surrounded by crazy, blood sucking pinatas and a lunatic who created them, not to mention the freaky dude with the bat who kills pinatas.   
Limeoceros rolled his eyes as he lifted his head to look at Cocoadile. 

"Fine, stay here for tonight." Limeoceros said, tail flicking.   
Cocoadiles eyes lit up, and not just because of Limeoceros' glow.  
He trotted over to Limeoceros in a quick fashion and flopped down onto the dusty floor.   
Limeoceros pretended to not pay attention, but he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his mouth as he crossed his legs and layed down his head. 

It was nice to have a bit of light down here.


	2. Cocoadile Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocoadile and Limeoceros go on their first mission together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling! It's currently 5:20, I'll go over it tomorrow! :)

Limeoceros looked down at the Cocoadile curled up right against him, he'd definitely not been this close before Limeoceros fell asleep.   
Limeoceros shifted slightly away from the Cocoadile, standing and shaking himself softly before turning towards the den entrance.   
He shouldn't leave Cocoadile, he'd be pretty confused, but Limeoceros had to go terrorize gardens and didn't have time to babysit.   
Cautiously not to disturb Cocoadile, Limeoceros made his way to the den entrance, but he stopped when he heard Cocoadile yawn behind him, stretching his stubby pointed legs. 

"Where are you going?" He asked in a quiet, half awake voice.   
"Garden rounds." Replied Limeoceros.   
"What's that?" Cocoadile asked, sitting up.   
"I go around and ruin things in the garden for professor Pester, don't tell him I told you this, but his plan feels a bit faulty." Limeoceros chuckled to himself.   
"Doesn't that seem a bit mean?" Cocoadile worried.   
"Uh, I mean, I guess, but why do you care?" Limeoceros tilted his head as Cocoadile walked with him out the entrance.   
"Why don't you?" Cocoadile gaped, slightly taken aback.   
"Well- I- huh, I've never really run into this sort of situation before." Snorted Limeoceros.   
"No one else here has ever worried about hurting other pinatas and the garden that the gardener worked hard for?"   
"..No?"   
Cocoadile didn't say anything more after that. 

"Here's Pesters office, he'll assign you to a certain job." Instructed Limeoceros. "Now, I have to go do my own job and-"  
"Will you wait for me? Please? I'm really nervous.." Cocoadile asked quietly.   
"I- I'm already late! I can't keep.."  
"Please..?"   
"Ugh, fine." Limeoceros shook his head in agitation. "But don't act all giddy while speaking to the boss, okay?"  
"Yay! Okay! Thank you!" Cocoadile booped his nose to Limeoceros' horn before padding into Pesters office.   
Limeoceros stood there dumbfounded. 

"I guess you're right, you DO need a job, don't you? Ah.. Well.." Pester looked at the oblong disformed cocoadile unnaturally staying balanced. He needed to pick a job that wouldn't screw up the bigger plan in motion, restoring the pinata files. "You can uhm, growl at some workers to keep them out of the way. Yeah." Professor Pester tried to sound convincing, but truth be told, Cocoadile wasn't all that useful.   
"Okay! Sounds exciting- I.. I mean. Right, boss." He included a cocoadile hiss to further the effect.   
"Yeah...okay. Now begone." Pester gestured his hand to the door lazily. 

Cocoadile burst out of the room prancing, grinning joyfully. "Com' on, Limeoceros! Time to get on the job!"   
Limeoceros looked at him in worry, "You didn't act like that infront of Pester, did you?"  
"Act like what?" Cocoadile tilted his head curiously.   
"I- nevermind." Limeoceros shook his head before leading them to the toxic pipe entrance. 

Cocoadile trailed along behind Limeoceros as they walked the chalk edges of a garden.   
"So, what do we do first?" Cocoadile asked.   
"Enter the garden and mess up stuff." Limeoceros replied simply, lumbering over the chalk boundary.   
Cocoadile followed with a skip to his step.   
"Stop that, will you? We have to look threatening, not joyful." Limeoceros told him, his tail flicking slightly in annoyance.   
"I'm sorry, I'll try harder." Cocoadile nodded.   
Limeoceros suddenly felt kinda bad, but he shook it off and walked through the garden quietly. 

"Now, Cocoadile, listen. There may be creatures here or objects that draw your attention, you need to not be preswaded by them, okay?" Cocoadile didn't reply, he just looked at the ground, eyes wide, and frozen.   
"Cocoadile?"  
Suddenly, Cocoadile began to make a choking sound as his entire body jerked.   
After a moment of this, terrible smelling red and black candy came from his mouth.   
Limeoceros chose it was best not to comment, but he pittied Cocoadile for he stood, shaking fearfully from the aftermath. 

"Did you hear what I said?" Limeoceros asked, snapping him back to attention.   
"Wh- what?" Cocoadile replied, eyes still foggy.  
He looked around the garden, it was the first time he really payed attention to how it looked. 

Fascinatingly, half the garden was covered in snow, and the other half was sand. Newtgats wandered around, chewing water lilies. A few trees were scattered here and there, and the sandy part had surfboards and a noticeabley sized lake. Swimming in the lake were a cherrapin and a pengum along with three parmadillos logging around. 

"Whoa.. Look at this place!" Cocoadile said happily.   
Then, he suddenly felt an urge. A primal instinct to target the cherrapin.   
His tail swished slowly as he stalked away from Limeoceros, his body low to the ground. 

The cherrapin was inches from him when he sprang up, surprising the poor victim.   
The cherrapin let out a squeak, but it was already too late. Cocoadile sprung into the air, curling it's tail as it shot an attack at the cherrapin, making a bark like growl.   
With a final cry, the cherrapin burst open. 

Panting, Cocoadile looked joyfully at the candy that came from the inside of the cherrapin.   
He trotted over to a piece he rightfully earned when-   
CRACK  
The piece he was seconds from eating was crushed he a strong pointed leg, an angry snort coming from Limeoceros.   
Cocoadile looked up at him fearfully, backing away quickly.   
"I- I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to!" He whimpered, tears dripping from his eyes and hitting the soil, bits of grass sprung where they'd fallen.   
"Would you calm down? I'm not mad at you, mistakes happen, just try not to let it happen again, Pester wouldn't be happy, and he'd be out for your candy." Limeoceros warned, not meaning to sound angry.   
Cocoadile quivered as he nodded vigorously. 

Limeoceros looked down at him before he sighed, "Maybe we should go home for today."   
Cocoadile seemed to brighten, standing more straight and walked towards home.   
"Don't feel bad, it was only your first day." Limeoceros told him as they entered the pipe.

**Author's Note:**

> What're your favorite pinatas? Leave a comment and let me know! :D mines Smelba


End file.
